Another Life
by Thania Lee
Summary: Sungmin seorang racer yang sangat handal dibidangnya. Namun, dibalik kisahnya ada sebuah rahasia yang hanya beberapa orang yang tahu. Bagaimana Kisahnya? A New Story. Cast Kyumin and Other. Warn : GS. Read and Review.


**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**~Another Life~**

**Cast : KYUMIN and other**

**Warning : Genderswitch. Typo. Gajeness. Tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. **

**.**

**.**

"Sungmin-ah." _Yeoja_ dengan rambut coklat panjang itu menoleh. Senyum manis dipancarkannya untuk seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi.

(untuk yang ini, bayangin Ming pake wig jadi Hyunming ya.)

"waeyo, Ryeowook-ah?"

Kim Ryeowook. _Yeoja_ bertubuh mungil berjalan menghampiri Sungmin sembari membawa sebuah kotak makan. "ini, aku baru mencoba resepnya tadi pagi. Semoga kau suka." _Yeoja_ itu menyodorkan kotak makan berwarna ungunya kearah Sungmin dan disambut baik oleh _yeoja_ berpipi c_hubby_ itu.

"Gomawo, Ryeong-ah."

Ryeowook tersenyum dan menuntun Sungmin untuk kembali berjalan keruang kelas mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan, kedua _yeoja_ itu dipandang penuh kagum dan hormat oleh siswi-siswi disekitarnya.

Ya siswi-siswi, karena _Nahwon High School_ ini memang sekolah khusus untuk wanita. Dimana sejauh mata memandang hanya ada makhluk berjenis hawa itu disini. Jelas, pendiri sekaligus pemilik sekolah ini adalah seorang wanita karier yang sangat disegani dinegeri ini.

"Minnie, bagaimana hasil kemarin?" Tanya Ryeowook antusias.

Sungmin menoleh dan menjawab. "kau selalu tahu jawabannya, Wookie!"

Ryeowook bertepuk tangan dibuatnya. "kau hebat!" Sungmin tersenyum tipis mendengar pujian itu. "sekali-kali kau harus datang dan melihatku beraksi." Ucapnya.

"Ya! Kau tau kan aku tidak boleh keluar malam dan pergi tanpa pengawal! Apalagi ketempat seperti itu." Ujar Ryeowook.

Sungmin tertawa pelan lalu mengelus bahu Ryeowook dengan lembut. "haha… itu wajar, kan _Appa_mu Presiden Korea Selatan. Wajar saja beliau protektif terhadapmu."

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafas lelah. "hah, kadang aku ingin sepertimu saja Minnie." Ujar Ryeowook.

"_waeyo_?"

"aku ingin bebas, tidak ingin ada pengawal atau siapapun itu yang mengikutiku. Menjadi masyarakat biasa. Bisa melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan tanpa memperdulikan gelar yang ku sandang saat ini." Ceritanya.

Sungmin tertegun mendengar cerita Ryeowook. Lalu sebuah senyum sinis muncul disudut bibirnya. 'jika aku kau, aku akan tetap memilih menjadi sepertimu sekarang Ryeowook-ah.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Obrolan mereka terhenti saat Mrs. Jaejoong masuk untuk memulai pelajaran pertama. _Attitude and manner._

Disekolah ini, selain mengajarkan pelajaran pada umumnya. Ada juga kelas-kelas seperti kelas modeling, acting, drama, fashion dan lainnya yang berhubungan dengan wanita. Selain itu, _Nahwon High School_ ini mendidik para siswinya agar bisa menjadi wanita yang sukses dan disegani dimasyarakat. Bukan hanya dengan ilmu pengetahuan, tetapi juga sikap dan perilaku yang anggun.

**.**

**.**

Bel berbunyi tanda seluruh pelajaran telah selesai terdengar. _Mrs._ Ahn langsung keluar setelah mengajar. Sungmin dan Ryeowook membereskan barang bawaan mereka lalu berjalan keluar bersama-sama.

"kau mau kemana setelah ini?" Tanya Ryeowook.

Sungmin berjalan sembari mengutak atik ponselnya. "Hyukie mengirim pesan, katanya Shin _oppa_ ingin mengecek mobilku." Jawabnya. "kalau kau?"

Ryeowook mengutak-atik tablet nya. "huh, les bahasa mandarin." Gerutunya.

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Ryeowook yang sudah dianggap seperti adiknya itu. "belajar yang rajin, Ryeowook-ah! Aku duluan." Sungmin segera berlalu dan masuk kedalam Bentley Continental GT hitam yang sudah menunggunya.

Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya kearah Sungmin, setelah itu dia masuk kedalam limousin yang sudah menunggunya. Lengkap dengan bodyguard disekitarnya serta satu mobil SUV yang berisikan bodyguard lainnya.

**.**

**.**

"Pak Kim, aku turun disini saja." Baru beberapa menit mobil Bentley itu melaju, Sungmin sudah menyuruh supirnya untuk menepi.

"tapi Nona muda—

Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya. "bilang pak Kim mengantarkanku kerumah Hyukie, mereka tidak akan bertanya macam-macam." Sungmin tersenyum lalu turun dari mobilnya.

_Yeoja_ itu mencari toilet umum. Selang beberapa lama, dari dalam toilet yang dimasuki Sungmin. Terlihat seorang _yeoja_ berambut _blonde_ setengkuk yang diikat asal dengan singlet dipadukan dengan hotpants hitam.

Beberapa pejalan kaki –apalagi- kaum adam menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh dan melihat sosok ciptaan tuhan yang indah itu. Pakaian berwarna hitam sangat kontras dengan kulit putih susu miliknya.

Dari ujung jalan, terlihat sebuah mobil Bugatti Veyron Super Sport berwarna hitam dengan corak merah berjalan lalu berhenti dihadapan _yeoja blonde_ itu. Kaca mobil terbuka, nampaklah seorang _yeoja_ dengan surai berwarna _redwine _tersenyum kearahnya. "kajja! Sungmin-ah!" Ujarnya.

Ya. _Yeoja_ berambut _blonde_ itu Sungmin. Kalian mengira itu kembaran Sungmin? Sudah jelas jawabannya bukan.

Sungmin segera membuka pintu mobil itu, sedangkan _yeoja_ berambut _redwine_ itu menggeser tubuhnya untuk duduk dibagian penumpang. "wah, tumben sekali kau cepat berganti menjadi _bad girl_!" Ujar _yeoja_ itu.

Sungmin mulai melajukan mobilnya dan melirik kearah _yeoja_ disampingnya itu. "aku bosan menjadi tuan putri. Kau tau itu, Hyuk-ah." Jawab Sungmin.

Eunhyuk. _Yeoja _bersurai _redwine_ itu menganggukan kepala sambil terkekeh pelan. "kau memang tuan putri Min. Kau kan anak Perdana Menteri Korea."

"ya. Dan sayangnya keberadaanku tidak dianggap sama sekali. Kau tau itu bukan?" Jawab Sungmin.

Eunhyuk tertawa lagi. "Ya! Sudahlah jangan fikirkan itu. Kau harus fikirkan untuk nanti malam."  
Ucapan Eunhyuk membuat raut wajah Sungmin bersemangat. "ada _race _lagi?" Tanya Sungmin semangat.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Hae bilang ada _newcomer_ yang menantangmu."

Sungmin tergelak mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. "menarik, dari mana kali ini?"

"China."

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya. "baiklah, aku harus mempoles black ini." Ujar Sungmin.

Tak lama kemudian, Bugatti Veyron Super Sport itu memasuki sebuah gerbang besar dengan jejeran mobil-mobil sport didepannya.

Seorang namja berbadan tambun keluar bersamaan dengan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin. "_Annyeong,_ Shindongie _oppa_." Namja itu mengangkat tangannya. "hello ladies."

"dimana Kibum? Dia membawa mobilku." Eunhyuk menatap heran. Pasalnya Kibum sudah berjalan terlebih dulu kesini daripada dirinya. Tak lama sebuah mobil Ferrari Enzo kuning terang masuk kedalam halaman rumah tersebut. Warna yang menyilaukan memang, tapi memang cocok dengan sang pemilik mobil tersebut.

"itu dia."

Seorang _yeoja_ berambut hitam legam keluar dari Ferrari Enzo itu. "maaf, aku ada sedikit urusan." Ujarnya.

"_gwenchana_. Lebih baik kalian ganti seragam itu dulu." Sungmin menunjuk seragam sekolah yang masih melekat pada badan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Eunhyuk dan Kibum masuk kedalam rumah _namja_ bertubuh tambun bernama Shindong itu. Sementara Shindong sudah membuka kap Bugatti Veyron itu.

"apa ada kerusakan parah?" Tanya Sungmin. _Yeoja_ itu sudah bersandar disamping Shindong.

"tidak ada. Tenanglah." Jawabnya.

Sungmin mengangguk. Lalu _yeoja_ itu melangkahkan kakinya kearah sofa yang berjejer didepan rumah itu. Menaruh ranselnya sembarangan lalu merebahkan tubuhnya. Tak lama _yeoja_ itu terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Ya! Dia sudah tidur saja." Eunhyuk baru saja akan membangunkan Sungmin, tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh Kibum.

"biarlah dia istirahat. Nanti malam dia ada tantangan oleh si China itu kan?" Eunhyuk mengamini ucapan Kibum. Mereka berdua mendekati Shindong dan memulai ikut dalam mengutak-atik mobil Sungmin.

Jangan remehkan kemampuan mereka. Walaupun Eunhyuk dan Kibum adalah seorang wanita, mereka berdua bisa dibilang ahli dalam hal mesin ataupun lainnya yang berhubungan dengan mobil. Berbeda dengan Sungmin, _yeoja_ itu hanya ahli sebagai _driving_ saja.

**.**

**.**

Jalan dipusat kota Seoul sudah berangsur lengang. Tapi berbeda dengan jalan yang berada dipinggiran kota. Jejeran mobil ternama dengan berbagai warna dan modif terlihat. Ketiga _yeoja_ itu (read: Sungmin,Eunhyuk,Kibum) sudah tiba beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sebuah SSC Ultimate Aero biru terlihat berhenti disamping Bugatti Veyron milik Sungmin. Seorang _namja_ berponi samping dengan senyum tipis keluar dan mendekat kearah ketiga _yeoja_ itu. "hello ladies."

Sungmin dan Kibum hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban. _Namja_ itu mendekati Eunhyuk, merangkul bahu _yeoja_ bersurai _redwine_ itu dan melumat bibir Eunhyuk dalam.

"ck. Kau menggelikan, Lee Donghae." Gerutu Sungmin.

_Namja_ berponi miring bernama Lee Donghae itu melepaskan pangutan bibirnya pada Eunhyuk lalu menoleh kearah Sungmin. "hei, kau harus mencobanya sekali-kali." Ujarnya.

Sungmin hanya memutar bolamatanya bosan.

Terdengar suara mobil yang cukup berisik mendekat. Sungmin menoleh kesumber suara kegaduhan itu. Hennesey Venom GT merah memimpin. Dibelakangnya McLaren F1 hitam dan Aston Martin One-77 limited edition.

"ini akan menarik." Gumam Sungmin.

Seorang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi diatas rata-rata keluar dari Hennesey Venom GT itu dan berjalan menghampiri Onew. Sedikit berbincang, beberapa kali mereka menunjuk kearah Sungmin yang sedang bersender di mobilnya.

_Namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu menghampiri Sungmin. "well, kau yang disebut teman-temanku sebagai 'si racer cantik' itu?" Tanyanya.

Sungmin memandang _namja_ itu datar. "tidak usah basa-basi. Taruhannya 300.000 won dan Bugatti ku ini."

_Namja_ itu tertawa pelan. "oh, kau to the point sekali. Baiklah. Aku taruh 500.000 won dan Aston Martin-ku itu."

Sungmin mengangguk. Setelah _namja_ China itu menjauh, Eunhyuk menghampirinya. "Yaa! Kau gila! Kau mempertaruhkan mobilmu? Cepat cegah _namja_ itu. Pasang mobilku sebagai taruhannya!" Ujarnya.

Sungmin menepuk bahu Eunhyuk dengan pelan. "kau tenang saja Hyuk-ah! Jika kalah aku bisa kembali menggunakan Porsche-ku. Lagipula kau tau kan mobil ini kudapatkan darimana?" Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan. Ya memang mobil Bugatti Veyron itu didapatkan Sungmin sebagai pemenang racing sewaktu _yeoja_ itu berada di Jepang. Jadi, kehilangan Bugatti-nya bagi Sungmin hanya masalah biasa. (Andweyo! Itu Bugatti woy bukan bemo -_-)

Tak lama berselang, Onew memanggil Sungmin dan _namja _yang diketahui bernama Zhoumi itu untuk mengumpulkan taruhan mereka masing-masing.

Sungmin sudah siap didalam Bugatti Veyron-nya begitu juga dengan Zhoumi. Mereka berdua menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan bergerak maju ke posisi _start_. Gerungan Hennesey Venom itu membuat suasana _track_ lebih ramai.

Onew berdiri ditengah-tengah dua mobil Sport itu. Mengibarkan bendera sebagai isyarat untuk keduanya bersiap untuk memulai pertandingan. "READY?!" Gerungan suara mesin Zhoumi mendominasi track. Namja itu melirik kearah Sungmin yang terlihat sangat santai sekali. Senyum meremehkan muncul disudut bibirnya. "bersiap kalah kali ini. Nona." Gumamnya.

"GO!"

Kedua mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan maksimal. Sementara Zhoumi memimpin didepan. _Namja_ itu menoleh kearah spionnya, lawannya masih tertinggal jauh dibelakang. Dia meraba _dashboard_ mobilnya, mengambil sepuntung rokok dan menyalakannya.

SUINGG…

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil melaju kencang tepat disebelahnya. Bugatti hitam dengan paduan merah itu menyalipkan selagi dia lengah. "Shit!" Zhoumi membuang rokoknya keluar dan menancap gas lebih dalam lagi.

Sungmin yang sudah memimpin melirik dari spionnya. Hennesey Venom itu tepat berada dibelakangnya dan mencoba menyalip. Garis finish sudah terlihat beberapa meter lagi didepan. Sungmin menyalakan _NOS_-nya dan Bugatti dengan _speed_ hingga 405mph itu melesat cepat meninggalkan Zhoumi dan melewati garis finish terlebih dahulu.

Eunhyuk dan Kibum menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluk yeoja itu dengan erat. "huaah! Minnie, kita dapat Aston Martin Limited Edition itu!" Pekik keduanya.

Mereka bertiga melepaskan pelukan satu-sama lain saat Onew menghampiri mereka. Menyerahkan amplop coklat tebal dan sebuah kunci mobil. "sekali lagi. _Congrats_ untukmu, Sungmin-ah." Ujar Onew.

Sungmin tersenyum dan menerima amplop dan kunci itu. Yeoja itu menghampiri Zhoumi yang sedang mengumpat. Senyum meremehkan muncul diwajah Sungmin. "kau harus belajar dari wanita lemah ini. Zhoumi." Dengan santai, Sungmin melemparkan kunci Aston Martin itu pada Kibum. Menyuruh _yeoja_ itu untuk membawanya.

Zhoumi mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Baru kali ini dia merasa direndahkan dan itu oleh seorang wanita. "liat saja nanti, aku akan balas dendam padamu." Geramnya.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin memarkirkan mobilnya diikuti oleh Ferrari Enzo milik Eunhyuk dan Aston Martin yang dikendarai oleh Kibum. Mereka kini dirumah Eunhyuk. "kau menginap disini Min-ah?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"ya. Appa dan Umma kembali hari ini." Eunhyuk membuka pintu rumahnya dan seketika ruangan itu menyala dengan otomatis.

"aku tadi tidak melihat Donghae, kemana dia?" Tanya Sungmin sembari duduk didepan ruang tv.

Eunhyuk kembali dari dapur dengan tiga kaleng coke berada didekapannya. "dia pergi menjemput sepupunya yang baru kembali dari Amerika." Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Yaa! Eunhyuk-ah! Kalian melakukan diruang tamu?!" Jeritan Kibum membuat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menoleh. _Yeoja_ Kim itu mengangkat sebuah lingeri berwarna merah nyala dan dengan segera Eunhyuk merampasnya.

Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kedua sahabatnya itu saling mengejek. Dia menurunkan zipper jaket kulit hitamnya lalu membukanya. Sekarang dia hanya mengenakan tanktop hitam sebatas bawah dadanya, sebuah tattoo bergambar kalajengking terlihat dibagian kanan bawah punggungnya. (ya letak tattoo aslinya Ming ya).

"aku juga ingin mentattoo bahuku, tapi Donghae tidak mengizinkannya. Padahal itu akan membuatku terlihat sexy." Ujar Eunhyuk.

Kibum melayangkan bantal sofa yang berada dipangkuannya kearah kepala Eunhyuk. "dasar _yadong_!"

"sakit Kim Kibum!" Jerit Eunhyuk sembari mengusap kepalanya.

Sungmin membuka kaleng coke dihadapannya lalu meminumnya. "apa Donghae akan pulang kemari?" Tanyanya.

Jangan heran mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Keadaan Eunhyuk yang tinggal sendiri dirumah sebesar ini kadang membuatnya takut, walaupun ada beberapa bodyguard dan satpam yang menjaga rumahnya. Oleh karena itu, terkadang (atau mungkin setiap hari) Donghae menginap untuk menemani Eunhyuk selagi kedua orangtuanya sedang berada di Inggris.

"sepertinya tidak. Dia menemani sepupunya," Sungmin mengangguk, lalu dia berjalan menaiki anak tangga. "aku tidur duluan."

Sungmin berjalan kearah kamar tamu yang memang disiapkan untuknya. Ya orangtua Eunhyuk juga mengenalnya, tetapi tidak dengan statusnya sebagai anak Perdana Menteri Korea Selatan. Orangtua Eunhyuk hanya tahu dia seorang anak pengusaha yang pindah dari Jepang.

—**o0o—**

Rumah bergaya Eropa itu terlihat sepi. Akan tetapi ada beberapa pelayan yang silih berganti untuk mengurus pekerjaan rumah tangga. Entah itu bersih-bersih, memasak dan lainnya.

"Park-_sshi,_ apa cucuku sudah tiba?" Tanya Cho Yeunghwan. Orang yang dipanggil Park selaku kepala pelayan itu menunduk hormat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Tuan-nya itu.

"Tuan Kyuhyun sudah tiba tadi malam, bersama dengan Tuan Donghae." Jawabnya.

Cho Yeunghwan mengangguk. "suruh kedua anak itu untuk sarapan bersama."

"ne Tuan." Mrs. Park menunduk hormat sebelum meninggalkan ruang keluarga Cho Manor itu. Meninggalkan seorang pengusaha sukses itu dalam keheningan.

**.**

**.**

"selamat pagi, _harabeoji_."

Cho Yeunghwan menurunkan tablet yang dipegangnya guna untuk melihat perkembangan perekonomian ataupun perkembangan bisnisnya yang mendunia. Ya Cho Grup adalah salah satu penggerak perekonomian Korea yang namanya sudah mendunia diberbagai bidang. Otomotif, market, pendidikan, real estate, pertambangan dan masih banyak lagi. Bisa dibilang Cho Yeunghwan adalah seorang pembisnis nomer satu di Korea.

Akan tetapi kini dia tidak terlibat langsung dalam kepengurusan Cho Group. Usianya yang sudah memasuki usia senja membuatnya menaruh kepercayaan Cho Group pada anak ataupun menantunya. Dan itu berhasil membawa nama Cho Group cukup terkenal di daratan Amerika maupun Eropa.

"pagi. Duduklah Hae, Kyuhyun-ah." Suruh Yeunghwan pada kedua cucunya. Bertanya mengapa marga Donghae bukan Cho? Itu karena anak bungsu keluarga Cho yaitu Cho Kibum(Key) menikah dengan seorang pria bermarga Lee, makanya Donghae bermarga Lee.

"bagaimana kabar orangtuamu, Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya Yeunghwan.

Namja berambut hitam kecoklatan itu menoleh. "mereka baik-baik saja." Jawabnya.

"bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?"

"berjalan lancar."

Yeunghwan mengangguk. Cukup bangga dengan anak dari putra sulungnya. Kyuhyun memang dikenal pintar di tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Harvard University.

"_haraboeji,_ aku sudah selesai. Bolehkan aku dan Hae _hyung_ pergi? Aku ingin berkeliling." Yeunghwan menganggukan kepalanya.

Kedua _namja_ tampan itu keluar dari Cho Manor sambil berbincang dan tertawa kecil. Mereka berdua baru saja bertemu sejak Kyuhyun pindah ke Amerika selepas namja itu lulus sekolah tingkah pertama.

"kau mau kemana setelah ini, _hyung_?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Donghae menoleh sembari memutar kunci mobilnya. "kerumah _yeojachinguku_. Ayo!" Ajaknya.

Kyuhyun mengikuti Donghae yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam SSC Ultimate Aeronya. Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya dibagian penumpang.

**.**

**.**

Rumah mewah Eunhyuk nampak sepi, tetapi tidak dengan bagian belakang rumah tersebut. Kolam renang yang memang tersedia dimanfaatkan baik oleh Kibum dan Eunhyuk. Kedua _yeoja_ itu sedang berenang dengan bikini yang memperlihatkan kemolekan tubuh mereka.

Eunhyuk menepi dipinggir kolam lalu memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang duduk santai sembari membaca majalah _fashion_nya. Ya walaupun ketiganya suka dengan hal berbau mobil dan mesin, tetap sebagai wanita mereka cukup uptodate tentang _fashion_ terkini.

"Ya! Kau tidak turun?"

Sungmin menaruh majalah di meja dan berjalan kearah kolam. Bukan untuk berenang, tetapi hanya menceburkan kakinya. Dia meneguk wine yang tadi didapatnya dari dapur Eunhyuk. "aku sedang malas." Jawabnya.

Eunhyuk mencibir. Tiba-tiba senyum jahil mengembang disudut bibirnya, dia melirik Kibum yang sepertinya mengerti dengan senyumnya. Saat Sungmin tidak focus, mereka berdua menarik lengan Sungmin dan membuat _yeoja_ itu jatuh kedalam kolam.

BYURR…

"HAHAHA" Kibum dan Eunhyuk berhigh five lalu berenang menjauh dari Sungmin yang sepertinya siap meledak.

Satu

Dua

Ti..

"Kim Kibum! Lee Hyukjae!" Pekik Sungmin.

Ga…

Eunhyuk dan Kibum tertawa kencang. Sungmin berenang mendekat lalu mencipratkan air kepada kedua orang jahil itu. Ketiganya larut dalam candaan dan tawa dipagi hari.

Mari kita tinggalkan ketiga sahabat yang sedang bercengkrama ria dipagi hari itu. Kini, dirumah besar sang Perdana Menteri Korea, Kim Youngwoon. Sang kepala keluarga sudah duduk dikursi kebesarannya, begitu juga dengan putra dan istrinya. Siwon dan Leeteuk.

"dimana Sungmin?" Tanya sang kepala keluarga.

Leeteuk menghentikan kegiatannya menyendok nasi untuk suaminya. "dia menginap dirumah Eunhyuk." Jawabnya.

Youngwoon meletakan cangkir kopi yang baru saja diminumnya dengan hentakan yang sedikit keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi TRAKK keras. "suruh dia pulang, aku ingin bicara dengannya sore ini juga." Namja bertubuh kekar itu beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kangin-ah, kau tidak sarapan?"

"aku ada pertemuan dengan Presiden di _Blue House_. Kalian makanlah dan ingat perintahku tadi." Youngwoon aka Kangin itu berjalan meninggalkan ruang makannya. Meninggalkan Leeteuk dan Siwon dalam keheningan.

"Siwon, sehabis ini cepat hubungi adikmu untuk segera pulang. _Arachi_?" Ujar Leeteuk.

Siwon menganggukan kepalanya. Dia paham betul dengan perangai orang yang disebut Appa olehnya itu. Kim Youngwoon adalah pribadi yang keras dan tak terbantahkan. Sama dengan adiknya Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

"_chagiya~_"

Suara familiar itu membuat ketiganya menoleh. Disana, Lee Donghae berjalan dengan santai sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Eunhyuk segera menepi lalu naik dari kolam renang untuk menyambut kekasihnya itu. "Hae~ _bogoshipo~_" Ujarnya agak manja.

Donghae tersenyum lalu memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan erat tanpa peduli bajunya akan basah nanti. Toh dia punya beberapa pakaian yang memang sengaja ditinggal dirumah ini.

_Namja_ bermarga Lee itu mematuk bibir kekasihnya tanpa melepaskan pelukan mereka. Eunhyuk? Dengan senang hati membalas perlakuan _namjachingu_nya itu.

Tangan Donghae semakin mendekap tubuh Eunhyuk, bahkan sekarang tangan kanan _namja_ itu sudah bermain dibelakang punggung Eunhyuk berniat melepaskan tali bikini yang tersimpul rapih itu. Hingga suara deheman dari seseorang yang berada disamping mereka membuat Donghae mengurungkan niatnya.

"aku ada disini _hyung_." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Donghae menoleh dengan cengiran diwajahnya. "Yaa! Jangan sok suci, Kyu. Aku tau disana kau melihat yang lebih parah dari ini." Ujarnya.

Kyuhyun hanya memutar bolamatanya.

"jadi kau sepupu Donghae yang dari Amerika itu?" Kyuhyun menoleh kearah yeoja bersurai redwine yang merupakan kekasih kakak sepupunya itu. "ya. Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_." Mengulurkan tangannya dan dibalas oleh Eunhyuk dengan hangat.

"Yaa! Sungmin-ah, Kibum-ah! Ayo naik dan kuperkenalkan pada sepupuku."

Kibum naik terlebih dahulu, menerima _bathrobe_ dari Eunhyuk lalu memakainya. Dia menghampiri Kyuhyun. "hallo, Kibum _imnida_."

Kyuhyun membalas _killer smile_ milik Kibum. "Kyuhyun _imnida_."

"nah Kyu, ini Sungmin yang ku ceritakan tadi. Dia pembalap andalan kami. Dan perlu kau tahu saja, dia barusaja mendapatkan Aston Martin Limited Edition tadi malam. Hebat kan?" Ujar Donghae sembari menarik Sungmin.

Senyum(seringai) muncul dibibir Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin. Entahlah, seperti dari wajahnya saja dia bisa menilai bahwa Sungmin adalah _yeoja_ dingin dan keras kepala. "Hi, Kyuhyun _imnida_. Jadi kau yang punya Bugatti Veyron didepan itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"aku baru melihat _racer_ wanita selama ini." Sungmin tersenyum sangat amat tipis. Ya memang jarang wanita yang tertarik dengan dunia racing. Walaupun ada pasti hanya beberapa saja.

"bagaimana kalau kita _battle_?" Sungmin menarik sudut bibirnya keatas. Membuat suatu seringai tipis.

"apa taruhannya?"

Kyuhyun mendekap kedua tangannya didada lalu memperhatikan Sungmin dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Cantik dan menarik. Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"jika kau menang kau bisa memiliki Lamborghini Reventonku."

"lalu? kau ingin Aston Martinku atau Bugatti?" Tanya Sungmin. Dia cukup tertarik dengan tawaran Kyuhyun. Lamborghini Reventon adalah mobil impiannya sedari dulu.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku tidak menginginkan kedua mobilmu."

"lalu?"

Seringai Kyuhyun terlihat mengembang sempurna. "aku menginginkan tubuhmu." Ujarnya jelas.

Ucapan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun membuat semua yang ada disana melebarkan matanya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continue**_

Hello, saya kembali membawa fanfic baru. Hehe. Tiba-tiba ide ini muncul saat dengerin lagu Lee Hyori-Bad Girl. Entah kenapa jadi muncul karakter Sungmin seperti diatas. Oh iya, saya mau tanya. Apakah dengan cerita diatas tidak pantas untuk masuk kategori Rate T?.

Oke, segitu aja cuap-cuapnya. Dan buat fanfic saya yang lain, tenang semuanya masih dalam proses dan sepertinya akan segera berakhir. Ditunggu loh komentarnya tentang cerita diatas.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Last, Read and Review?**_

_**.TANIA LEE.**_


End file.
